The field of the present invention is recessed light fixtures.
Commercial recessed steplights are a widely used product category used for the illumination of walkways, stairways and pedestrian ingress and egress areas at the entrances and exits of buildings, among other applications. Their low mounting (generally within 18 inches of grade) combined with recessed positioning, typically in hardscape, makes them a preferred selection of lighting fixture types for illumination of pedestrian areas. Despite the popularity of steplights, many challenges await those who wish to utilize this product category within their site.
Proper placement of recessed steplights generally is left to the installer. The depth of placement relative to the finished wall surface is from important to critical for esthetics and functional integrity. Installation instructions frequently indicate the warranty against water entry will be voided if the enclosure is not placed properly relative to the finished wall surface according to instructions.
The challenges with precise positioning are numerous. First, many walls are not smooth. Determining where the “finished surface” will be while the wall is in the framing stage (as in drywall construction) or in the pour phase (as in concrete) is difficult. Second, there are many finishes that require a fitting up to the enclosure as in faux brick, which can vary in thickness. Once the finish is applied, many traditional steplights appear to be recessed too deeply or have no provision to cover the edge produced by the finishing elements. Third, if the sealing cover is required to engage the enclosure about its perimeter, any overlap of the finishing materials impedes the sealing cover's ability to seal the enclosure. Thus water can enter into the enclosure and cause destruction of the steplight. Fourth, remedial aiming of an improperly placed lamp is often not available.